


White Moose

by MidnightStar789



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Hates Witches, Gen, M/M, Moose!Sam, Witch gets mauled by moose!Sam and corgi!Gabriel, corgi!gabriel - Freeform, thats the descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStar789/pseuds/MidnightStar789
Summary: Ok, So listen this fic started with this tumblr post: http://nubbsgalore.tumblr.com/post/159239815137/nubbsgalore-the-boreal-forests-of-v%C3%A4rmlandthen my mind went down the path of Sabriel and how would Sam end up as a moose, and WHITE on top of that.... which lead to bouncing ideas off of the lovely @Nanika67 (their an author on here go check them out) and these posts came about:https://midnightstar789.tumblr.com/private/159252036848/tumblr_nzb0nkoGno1tc258shttps://nanika67.tumblr.com/post/159284645253/take-my-computer-away-from-me-its-all-your-fault?is_related_post=1Guess other than the posts on tumblr I don't currently have a summary for this fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanika67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanika67/gifts), [lacqueluster (GG_and_MM)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_and_MM/gifts).



It started on a Tuesday. The winchesters were relaxing for once when there was a thunderous crash from the Door. Moments after the noise stopped both brothers were at the door, weapons ready to go. Dean edged the great steel door open. The figure on the other side was not expected, seeing as he had been dead for over five years now.

 

“Gabriel?” Sam questioned his two blades lowering just barely. The archangel attempted to smile, but stopped when he caught sight of Dean’s pissed off expression.

 

“Yeah, that’s me. Can,” he coughed into his hand, leaving little red droplets behind, “can I stay here for a little bit, Samster? Not sure why dear old Dad brought me back if i was going to die again anyway…” he trailed off at the shock emanating from the two brothers. He watched as they looked to one another before Sam finally sheathed his two blades and grabbed him in a bear hug. Hesitantly he wrapped his arms around the tall human.

 

“Of course you can stay here, Gabe. If you do or don't die from whatever it is, it doesn’t matter. Now let's get you to a bed and get some rest, after all rest will heal just about anything.” Sam told him pulling back just far enough to see his face.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Instead of dying, Gabriel got better. (little did any of them know, it was because of his constant nearness to Sam’s soul that healed him.) The brothers had just gotten back from a hunt on the east coast when Gabriel struck. Just as they entered the kitchen he snapped and then began taking pictures of them with his new camera. Both stilled just on the other side of the table.

 

“What’s- oh my god, tha-that's just too funny!” and with that Dean descended into out of control laughter. Sam stared confused at his brother before turning slightly to glare at the resident archangel. Some hair drifted into his eyes and he reached up to move it when he froze, eyes widening at the, the _neon purple_ stripe in his chestnut hair. Finally pushing out of the way he stared instead into the mirror that Gabe had helpfully snapped up. His hair was more neon colors than his natural colors. Blinding green clashed with the bright red-orange, while neon purple twisted around hot pink, and in the midst of it all was the eye-watering shade of yellow.

 

“Gabriel!” he exclaimed striding around the table towards the retreating trickster.

 

“It’s only the beginning Samoose!” Gabriel said poofing to his room, hoping that Sam wouldn’t come looking for him there.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Dean had had the final word about the escalating prank war that had thankfully avoided Baby, (even Gabriel didn’t want Dean out for his blood) by saying: “Since I can’t cut the mane, you have to let him change the color, it's fair!*” After that they had called a truce. It lasted until Gabriel thought that the brothers needed to relax and had already peaked into their souls to find out some information. He then made a plan of action.

 

Step 1: Take them outside of the bunker.

Step 2: Change their physical forms to their spirit animal.

Step 3: Call Castiel to deal with Dean, while he would deal with Sam in whatever form he takes.

 

The plan went fine until Dean was glaring at him in the form of a large dirty blonde haired green eyed wolf and Sam was swaying on long chestnut legs. The wolf opened his jaws, revealing sharp teeth.

 

“What the fuck did you do?!” Dean said voice coming from the open maw. Gabriel chuckled as he reached out and plucked Castiel from Heaven. Even as he appeared next to him he frowned at the situation the two humans were in.

 

“Gabriel why are they in their animal forms? Are they ill?” Castiel asked as he watched Dean perk up, ears and tail up-right and in the case of the latter wagging at the sight of him. Gabe sighed before sharing his plan with him, and the part about them only getting their human bodies back if they kissed their Love. Both animals blushed at that. Sam decided that he would rather take the opportunity to explore on a few conditions.

 

  1. That Gabe make it so that hunters can’t see either of them.
  2. Gabe transports them to a more natural habitat.



And finally that Gabriel accompany him.

 

When they finally all got back to the bunker a few days later they had a better understanding of themselves and the wilderness.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

They were in Maine on a coven hunt a year later, the next time Sam got to experience his animal form. Most of the witches were too overconfident to run when the Winchesters and their angelic S.O.’s burst into their warehouse. However one witch, the oldest, most powerful of the group didn’t hesitate to flee into the woods, an archangel tracking her from behind.

 

After the brothers finished off the remaining witches they turned towards Gabriel, who began walking into the forest following the witch’s trail. Thirty minutes later they came to a halt in a semi circle ten feet away from the kneeling witch, watching for any sudden movements. Sam only saw the movement in retrospect even as his body moved to intercept the spell aimed at _Gabriel._ The spell slammed into him, surrounding him in it and changing his form, causing him to black out from the pain of it.

 

Gabriel had seen the spell she was prepping and wasn’t worried about it. It was just a little form changing thing and he could break it easily when Sam, the _loveable idiot_ **_dove_ ** _in front of the_ **_spell_ **. He watched stunned as the spell wrapped around his human, tearing at his body forcing him to change forms, and reached out to try to take the spell when the secondary spell slammed into him.

 

The next thing he knew he was blinking at a set of white dog paws and beyond that a white-gold large form. He raised his head sniffing to try to identify the creature in front of him. _Dog, large deer no that’s not right, Moose!_ His gold eyes widened as the large moose head swung around to stare at him with hopeful fear in it’s eyes.

 

“Sam? Gabriel?” Dean asked watching the two white animals where the afore mentioned people had been. The moose’s head swung up to look at him.

 

“Dean? What-let me guess, I’m a moose again aren’t I?” Sam said as he worked to his feet er hooves. Seeing him nod he sighed. He glanced back at Gabriel and snorted before beginning to chuckle, which only increased when the _adorable ehm handsome white Corgi_ glared up at him with molten gold eyes.

 

“You-your so short!” he cackled leaning against a tree to keep himself upright. The glare intensified until it was replaced with fear.

 

“I! I-I can’t feel it-my grace it’s gone!” Gabriel yelped as he turned this way and that trying to find his grace. He stilled as Castiel immediately slid to his knees in front of him. They waited tensely for Castiel to scan Gabe.

 

“She managed to hit you with a barrier spell brother. Your grace is still there, it’s just inaccessible to you right now.” Castiel proclaimed leaning back on his heels as Gabriel began pacing, getting angrier and angrier. It got to the point that he reached out to pet the corgi (to try to calm him down) and nearly lost his hand when Gabe snapped his jaws shut centimeters from his wrist.

 

“I’m NOT a DOG, Castiel. Why don’t you and Dean head north to try to find the dead witch walking and me and Sam will take the west?” Gabriel snapped. Sam stepped closer to where he had last seen Gabriel cursing the fact that he was so short. A moment later after saying ‘good luck hunting’ to the others he followed the little white dog farther into the forest.

 

Traveling for awhile they came upon a small glade where Gabriel suddenly began running around like crazy while Sam stood tall to try to see if the witch was nearby. A few confusing moments later Sam found himself playing with Gabriel in the glade, chasing him around it. Then having Gabriel chasing him, before they finally both collapsed to the grass breathing heavy. Hearts happier than they had been they waited to catch their breaths before continuing on to find the witch.

 

“Sam slow down, my little legs can’t keep up with your giant moose strides!” Gabriel called from five feet behind the walking moose. Sam stopped, blinking as a thought struck him. Carefully he folded his front down to the ground.

 

“Well get on then if you can’t keep up.” he said watching Gabriel’s face go from confused to awed and grateful. The little dog’s nails just barely touched his hide though the thick hair on his shoulders as he clambered on.

“Ya know I bet I could fit in your antler, we’d look so much cooler then!” Gabriel enthused from Sam’s back. All he heard was a snort as Sam carefully stood up and began walking again.

“Not going to happen Gabe. Not unless you can find an equal size weight for the other one. And don’t even **think** of asking Castiel.” Sam warned as they continued on their way. He had to occasionally break a branch or two as he couldn’t get past the trees otherwise.

Catching a familiar scent Sam paused, carefully letting Gabriel get off his back, before charging at full speed ahead. The witch who had thought she could get the drop on them **again** was struck by 1500 lbs of pissed off moose. Repeatedly. And if that wasn’t bad enough once the corgi caught up it bit her right arm, almost tearing it off in a show of supernatural strength.

She thought she heard someone say ‘Gabe get out of the way’ just before the moose rose up on it’s hind legs. Great pointed seven inch long hooves dangled for just a moment six and a half feet in the air before they came down on her. And went through her chest snapping her ribs like yearling branches, as the corgi came up to her and looked her in the eye for a moment before it closed its teeth around her neck and twisted up and away.

Gabriel gagged slightly at the blood now trickling down his throat from the flesh in his mouth. Spitting it out he looked up at Sam. Blood splattered up his legs and across his chest and belly. Letting his tongue loll out he gave Sam a doggy grin and was rewarded with an amused quirk of the mouth from the moose.

“Well come on Gabe let's go find our brothers.” Sam said lowering so that Gabe could climb back on his back. Once Gabe was secure on his back he took off at a comfortable lope through the dense trees, weaving through them with greater ease now that he wasn’t tracking someone.

 

When they burst through the last of the trees between them and their brothers, Sam went rigid underneath Gabriel. He understood why when he leaned sideways enough to see the couple of hunters gawking at the sight of them. His eyes widened when he saw one of the hunters raise his rifle to his shoulder and squeeze the trigger.


	2. God's Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sam and Gabe hang out in the gym, Dean and Cas try to solve the witch's curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first, Yes I know I was mean about leaving you guys hanging on the first part.
> 
> Second, THANK YOU to Otrera, and Kittyblack for commenting on the first part, [and Nanika67 who commented on the tags on Tumblr]
> 
> Thirdly, I hope you enjoy this part of the story!

The gun made an empty clicking noise, an indication of there being no rounds in the cartridge. The hunter blinked stupidly at his rifle. He never noticed the odd trench coated man placing his hand on his forehead.

 

Castiel sighed relieved that his precaution had been warranted. He turned to look at the two still bloody animals, and shook his head at the stillness of them.

 

“Come, we need to leave before they wake up from their nap.” he said striding quickly over to the massive moose. Sam turned and followed him out of the meadow with Dean covering the rear.

 

“Would you like to return to the bunker? I believe the spell should fade away in the next few hours.” Castiel told the others, getting tired nods all around he grabbed Sam's hide with one hand and Gabriel’s ruff with the other. Only after making sure that Dean had a solid hold of his shoulder did he fly them to the bunkers underground basketball gym. Releasing Sam and Gabriel he watched as Sam kneeled down to let Gabe off of his back. Castiel took their distraction to mojo in some things they would need until the spells wore off.

 

The appearance of a small kiddies pool filled with salad caused Sam’s stomach to rumble. He said a quick thanks to Cas as he got started on it, watching Gabriel chew on his jolly rancher ‘rawhide bone’ near by.

 

Seeing their brothers distracted with food Dean turned to Cas, who was looking slightly guilty.

 

“The spell will wear off right, Cas?” he asked quietly watching as Cas’s face flushed at getting caught. He shrugged as he motioned to leave the room.

 

Once they were in the library away from their brothers Dean exploded.

 

“What do you mean you don’t know if the spell will wear off?” he shouted pacing in front of the angel.

 

Cas tilted his head before replying, “The form changing one wasn’t a normal human spell, Dean, it was an  _ Angelic curse.  _ That type of curse is  _ permanent _ on humans.” he paused as Dean went still his green eyes wide. “Gabriel wouldn’t have been affected by it as he’s an Archangel, however once the low-level grace blocker attached itself to him, the curse got him too.”

 

“But killing the witch should have  _ at least  _ weakened the curse/blocker right?” Dean asked hopefully.

 

“Killing the witch undoubtedly removed the grace block on Gabriel, and his grace  _ should _ be able to  _ burn _ the curse from himself. However I don’t think anything could get the curse off of Sam, it’s too deeply imbedded itself in his soul.” Cas told him, watching as Dean processed the fact that Sam had less than .1% chance of regaining his human form.

 

“Is there anything we can do, some one to talk to?” Dean asked as he began pacing again.

 

“I know of only a few who might have the strength and the skill to undo it, none that you would want to work with, Dean.” Cas said as he watched the hunter move around the room. Seeing the human turn towards him with a pre-mainiac glint in his eye, the one that was seen only whenever Sam was in danger, Cas began listing the beings.

 

“Well the first one I know would be God, however he’s still MIA, so that leaves Death or an Archangel at full power. And Gabriel wouldn’t regain his full power in time to remove the spell without taking a large chunk of Sam’s soul with it.” His blue eyes remained on Dean while he spoke, watching the spark brighten and dim before lighting up again.

 

“So do you want to pray to your Dad, maybe pay a visit to Chuck-” Dean started only to be interrupted by the appearance of the prophet who was in a bathrobe and sleeping pants, carrying a mug with ‘Literally the World's Greatest Dad’ written on it. Only the greatest had been struck through and replaced with shittest.

 

“What the hell, Chuck?!” Dean exclaimed having drawn his gun when the figure appeared.

 

“Uh, hi Dean, I uh, might have heard you say something about trying to find me?” he asked taking a sip from his mug. Castiel stared at the man before blinking and letting out a breathless, nearly inaudible, “ _ Father. _ ”

 

Dean briefly turned to look at Cas, then whipped his head back around to stare at Chuck.

 

“You're GOD? How-wha-huh?” he shook his head rapidly before jabbing his pointer finger at the short man's chest, “You are gonna fix Sammy and Gabriel first then your going to explain yourself to us!” he demanded.

 

Chucks eyes flashed at Dean’s tone, yet he allowed himself to be manhandled to wherever his son and son-in-law where as he knew that unless he undid the spell that had Dean so up in arms it would be pointless to try to talk to him. When Dean dragged him into a gym area he immediately spotted the two white animals laying side by side. Or rather the corgi was curled into a ball on the moose's front legs, while the moose had his head laying alongside the dog's body.

 

“Oh they’re adorable! Cassie aren’t they-right should get right on that!” Chuck cooed before finding an irate Dean twisting his arm. Rubbing his arm as he walked closer to the two sleeping animals he examined the spell affecting them. Sighing he reached out and placed two fingers on the corgi and his other hand on the moose.

 

“Castiel, take Dean out of the Bunker-Don’t interrupt me Dean Winchester- and keep him away until I or Gabriel call you back.” He said as his eyes began glowing, the light creeping out to surround the two white animals after they had left.

 

Soon enough he had to remove his fingers from the now tan corgi and place that hand on the moose who was still white. Several hours later he finally let the glow recede from the normal colored moose, after having fought the angelic spell for every inch of Sam’s soul it had covered itself with. He had been very  _ very _ surprised to find a bit of Archangel grace fighting it off already, although he was more surprised about whose grace it was.  _ Lucifers. _ Chuck had known that Sam had been to the Cage, had written it in fact. He had forgotten that Sam had wrenched back control of his body from his second eldest, and been trapped with both him and Michael in the Cage.

 

He had been hit with the memories of the Cage when he tried to help the grace, which caused a lapse in holding the spell back. Anger at the content of the memories and the slip he had blasted the spell back from him and the tiny sliver of grace. The grace had shivered under his stare, sending out miniscule waves of thought. ‘I’m sorry Father’ ‘Please help him’ ‘I didn’t mean to’ and the loudest of them was ‘Forgive me or not, just help  **_him_ ** ’

 

So he did. He just hopped Sam could get used to his new powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Hey you know what's nice? Comments AND Kudos! Also if you wanted to leave a comment with what you would like to see next, I wouldn't mind reading it!
> 
> MidnightStar789 out for now!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and angry rants are all welcome!
> 
> * Direct quote from the lovely and talented nanika67 is ‘Since I can’t cut the mane, you have to let me change the color, it's fair!’ I changed one word of it.


End file.
